


New beginning

by MoonStar1220



Series: Fluri month 2016 [5]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluri Month 2016, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri comes to Duke with a request.  A request that Duke agrees to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This mention three of the prompt flowers since I've been really busy.

“Come on, Duke. Do this for me. Just this once.”

Yuri had come for one of his visits, but this time with a strange request. “I do not have the qualifications to perform such a ceremony, Yuri, so I must decline.”

“Ah, don’t worry about that. It’s nothing big or official like you’re thinking. It’s just going to be our friends there.”

“If that is the case then I believe the Child of the Full Moon would be much more apt and willing than I.” 

Yuri glanced to the side. “Yeah, well she’s already planning the whole thing so she left us with this. You were our top choice. Everyone will be happy if you do this so you don’t have to worry about anyone being upset.”

Duke wanted to sigh. Yuri was being stubborn; his hazel grey eyes gleaming and strong in determination. “Only under the condition that it is the people we both know. The ones you fought with.”

“Agreed.”

Two months later and Duke was looking upon a familiar sight, the ruins of Tarqaron. He thought it was strange that the ceremony was to be held here. However, as he thought about it he figured out why. Not only was this place the place where Yuri had saved the world by fighting him with all his friends, but it was a place that had threatened death to them all. That’s why it was chosen. The beginning of a new life at the place that meant much to all of them. He turned away from the sight to gaze upon the white chairs and tables set up. He watched as the Child of the Full Moon fret over the plants that served as decorations. White heather and ferns were more than fitting for a ceremony such as this. If fact it was very traditional. Too traditional for Yuri so perhaps it was Flynn’s insistence? It was of little importance. Still she was still having trouble so he went over and helped her.

“Thank you, Duke.” She spoke after she was satisfied with the plants. “Truly. It means so much to Yuri and Flynn, really all of us that you’re doing this.”

He was quiet for a moment before he looked away. “There is no need for such thanks. I had said I wanted to see how you all would handle this world you’ve reformed. This is merely one instance.” She giggled knowing better. Nothing else was said as it was time to begin. Everyone took their positions before the two walked hand-in-hand to the table in front of him. As he spoke the prepared speech he took in their appearances. Both were in white tuxes and had pink camellias in the breast pockets. The differences were held in their neck pieces, Yuri with a purple tie and Flynn with a light blue bowtie. Their hair was styled differently than normal. Flynn’s bangs were flicked back and Yuri mirrored that by pulling his own hair back in a hair tie. Duke could see the remnants of white heather in the raven hair and he could only imagine how Yuri had fought the Kritiyan about it and eventually won. “Offer up the rings.”

The pirate girl and Yuri’s guild master handed the rings to Yuri and Flynn respectively. Flynn’s ring was a simple gold with an embedded small red jewel that seemed to have been based off of the blastia that Yuri used to wear. Yuri’s ring was similar although with eight of the jewels. It reminded Duke of the captain’s uniform that Flynn had once wore years ago. They each spoke in turn as they slid their rings on then looked at him expectantly. 

Duke could tell just how much this ceremony meant to them and how happy it was making them. It was slightly infectious and he allowed a small smile before and after he spoke. “This concludes the ceremony. Yuri Lowell-Scifo, Flynn Lowell-Scifo, the two of you may go ahead.” Their friends cheered and laughed as the two of them kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> I can just see Judy sticking the white heather in Yuri's hair going (or at least thinking) "after this many years of knowing you, you need all the protection you can get."


End file.
